


Roads Are A Long Way Off

by prince_elan



Series: Not Sure Where To Go From Here [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Homophobia, Parents Han and Leia, Rey Skywalker, They're both 17, everyone is happy, finn is rey's adopted brother, gay uncle luke, her girlfriend is out of state, hux's dad is a jerk, i don't know I'm sad so I'm going to make everyone happy, kylo really loves hux, like a lot, luke adopted rey and finn, luke is gay, mostly - Freeform, poe and finn also really love each other, road trip au, some brief domestic violence, they do the do, underage by like 3 months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_elan/pseuds/prince_elan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is in high school and Ben is in the marching band. That actually is not relevant at all i just want you to know Ben plays trombone. Hux's dad is a literal piece of shit and I'm real sorry about that.<br/>edit:i changed the title because it and the author fucking suck. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fuck chapter titles

New Republic High was the crown jewel of Astoria,Oregon. It had a collection of students all brimming with potential; each of them applied themselves differently though. Brendol Hux II was in his junior year working towards graduating early. That was his plan. It really was. He and his boyfriend had planned to graduate a year early and move to the east coast for college. Oh how the plans had changed when the biggest wrench was thrown into the carefully planned lives of Brendol and Ben. Earlier in the school year Brendol's mother had been diagnosed with a stage three breast cancer, and try and the doctors might have, Elaine Hux had passed away that November.  
……….

The final bell of the day had rung. It was Friday and he was free to do as he wished for the next 48 hours. He didn’t care what it was, as long as he didn’t have to go home. His father had gotten worse after the passing of his mother. His drinking had increased in those few months, which led to far more verbal abuse than ever before. The stress had gotten to him and he grades had slipped. He just wasn’t able to keep up his regular course work and his senior year work. He had to drop the next years work in order to pass this year.  
Brendol sighed. There was a photo of he and his mother in his locker. It was taken just that summer, a few weeks before she was diagnosed. It was still a little odd to him how she looked so alive, smiling and seaming in perfect health. He looked at the picture a little longer. His mother’s bright green eyes looked back, happy that she was with her little boy. He wouldn’t cry. Not here at school. He’d wait till he got to Ben’s house.  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him out of his thoughts and out of his locker. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.  
“Hey,” Ben said as he pressed his lips to the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “Rough day?”  
Brendol snorted. Everyday had been rough since November and Ben knew it. “When am I not having a rough day?”  
“I just thought I would ask…”  
He leaned back staring at the picture of he and his mother. “I miss her…”  
Ben rested his chin on Brendol’s shoulder. “I know.”  
They stood there for a bit longer, Hux turned, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He hummed softly.  
“You smell like paint darling.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No but it makes me think you’re getting some on me.”  
“And if I was?”  
“I might have to kill you.”  
Ben laughed, swiping his thumb across the other’s cheek leaving a green streak in its wake.  
“You ass!” Brendol exclaimed lightly smacking his boyfriend’s hip. “How have I put up with you all these years?”  
“I dunno. I’m glad you did though, we just have two more months and then we’re out of here.”  
Brendol looked down, his smile fell. “Darling, as much as I love standing here, can we go home? I need to talk to you about that”  
Ben kissed his cheek, closing the locker door. “Yeah lets get going”


	2. they gonna fuck

The ride home was pleasant, with Ben pedaling and Hux sitting on the handle bars. It always felt good to have the sun on his face and the wind mess up his pushed back hair. To Hux, it made it feel like the weekend. Like he was free. And he was. Almost. They passed the Hux family home as quickly as possible, Ben pedaling faster and coasting to the bottom of the hill and around the corner.  
Brendol didn’t see the place he had lived in the past seventeen years as home anymore. He couldn’t. Not when his father was home. He’d taken to staying at the Solo residence as often as he could just to stay away from his father. Not like he’d notice, Brendol Hux I was at work most of the time, and that was just fine. Unless he wasn’t, in which case he was home drinking and yelling at his son for unknown reasons. Hux didn’t want to go back there. Ever. And he didn’t have too. Until his plan to move away with Ben had fallen through, forcing him to stay another year. Perhaps he could move in with Ben. He practically lived there anyways, staying over almost every weekend and most holidays. And, besides Mr. and Mrs. Solo seemed to like him a lot.  
Hux hopped off of the front once they had pulled bike into the garage. Careful not to bump into his dad’s car, Ben placed the bike on the wall rack. Grabbing his boyfriends hand, he led him into the house and into the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" Ben was already pulling things for a sandwich out of the fridge.  
Hux nodded reaching around him and grabbing a water.  
"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Ben knew he shouldn't have looked worried. If Hux wanted to break up, he would have been much colder about it.  
"Mmhm. I probably should have told you when I found out but we had all these plans....and I was worried that you'd be upset..." Hux was unreasonably nervous. This was a minor setback in their plan. Every thing is fine. Hell. Everything is going to go to hell.  
"Bren? What are you talking about?" Ben set his half made sandwich down, taking Hux's hands in his. They were trembling slightly.  
"I... You know this year has been hard for me and after my mother's passing my father's drinking had gotten worse." Ben nodded. "Yes well...it seems that because of that, my grades started slipping and I wasn't able to keep up this years course work along with next years so I dropped next years studies."  
"Oh...why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I told you, I didn't want you to be cross with me." Hux looked down. He was getting worked up over something so small.  
"I'm not. Really. I just wish you had told me earlier."  
Brendol relaxed into his boyfriend's form. He mumbled an apology and wrapped his arms around Ben. He was so exhausted. He didn't know how he would handle the next few weeks. With finals and his father, this might be his breaking point. At least he realized that he had spread himself far to thin after his mother's death and throwing himself at it in attempt to distract was an awful plan.  
"I love you you know?"  
"How could I not? You're completely smitten and have been these past few years,"a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Show me."  
Ben smirked. "Here? In the kitchen? I didn't know you were into that."  
Hux looked aghast. "Darling you know good and well what I'm into and having a family member of yours walk in on us is definitely not it." He rose up a little on the balls of his feet to be eye level with his boyfriend. "I wouldn't be opposed however, if you were to kiss me."  
"I think I can manage that..." Ben leaned in pressing chastely against Brendol's lips.  
"Bullshit I said kiss me."  
"Yessir 'general'"  
He rolled his eyes leaning and kissing Ben again. It was slow and sweet, no haste in it. Just the two of them together. Until Rey and Finn walked in.  
"Gross. Get room you two," Rey said throwing her jacket at the couple.  
"You're worse than Poe and I and that's saying something."  
"I don't see how because you two were getting down and dirty in the garage."  
"That was one time! And we locked the door. Unlike you, getting it on in the kitchen. Where we prepare /food/."  
"Okay but what if your father had walked by?"  
"Alright but what about last year when I caught you and Brendol in the bathroom at school?"  
"But what about that time at dinner when you and Poe were practically giving each other a hand-job under the table?"  
"We were not!"  
"Yes you were!"  
"No we weren't! And besides Aunt Leia actually walked in on you sucking Bren off!"  
Ben couldn't top that. Poe and Finn have never been caught doing anything other than kissing. But he had his head between Hux's legs when his mom walked in asking if they wanted anything to eat. Needless to say, a very awkward dinner followed along with a discussion about using protection.  
"Please don't bring that up. Ever."  
"Lock the damn door then."  
"She wasn't supposed to be home for another hour!"  
"Neither were we but here we are walking in on you two in the kitchen swapping spit!"  
This was the most mortifying exchange Hux had ever been involved in. There was no shame in what he and Ben did, until his cousin brought it up. They really should have locked the door that time.  
"We were just kissing oh my god Finn. You're worse than Rey."  
"Am not."  
"Are too. At least she doesn't barge in unannounced."  
"It's our kitchen too. I don't have to announce myself."  
"Well you should." Ben huffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You won't think it's stupid when you walk in on something you don't want to see."  
Finn rolled his eyes in response and took a bite of the half made sandwich as some form of revenge before going to his room.  
"Real mature Finn! Real mature!" Ben called after his cousin. "What the hell are you laughing at Rey?"  
"The two of you. You bicker like old men," Rey said grabbing an apple from the fridge. Hux snorted.  
"Bren what the fuck you're supposed to be on my side."  
"I am. But as mortifying as it was, it was rather entertaining to watch the two of you try and one up the other."  
Ben groaned flopping onto the counter.  
"Let's go to your room, I want to see the painting you've been working on."  
"It's not even close to being done..."  
"I know, but I like watching you paint."  
Ben looked over to his boyfriend. "Can I paint you?"  
"Paint me as in a portrait or paint me as in using my body as a canvas?"  
"Both."


	3. they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting down and dirty. (yikes I'm sorry)  
> i don't have any idea what I'm writing. sex is weird to begin with but then put it into words?? not only that but literary sex isn't really sex, but a metaphor. good thing is trash isn't literature so sex is sex with awkward dialog.

At first glance Ben's room was the biggest mess Hux had ever seen. But that was years ago when they were in second grade. Now that mess had turned into canvases and sketch books piled in the corner with shelves filled with pages and pages of drawings. And a lot of them were of him. While Ben was shuffling around trying to find the right color paints and all of his brushes, Hux had made his way over to the desk that sat by the window with plants on the sill.  
"Is this a new pad?" He didn't really need to ask. The age of one of Ben's books could always be told by the corners where it would be bent and dog eared the older it was; and this one looked pristine by Ben's standards.  
"Yeah, it was a gift from Uncle Wedge. "  
"Its nice."  
The first few pages had basic water color sketches. They were mostly of plants and Poe's dog, but there were a few of him. None of them were the usual portraits Ben did of him. Those were usually him, facing forward or posing. But these were of him doing every day things; reading, cooking, eating even. The most recent one was of him sleeping. Brendol knew that Ben payed attention to detail but this was astounding. He could see how his eyelashes splayed out over the tops of his cheeks and their small shadows. The faint dusting of freckles that darkened at the tops of his ears and over his shoulders. The little scar from winter break when his dad hit him and split the skin under his eye. The way the morning sun light got caught in his hair, forming a halo almost. Like his was a deity. From Ben's perspective,truly, he was beautiful.  
"You like?"  
"It's me."  
"No it's some other ginger I've been in love with since eighth grade."  
"Very funny Ben."  
Ben had rested his chin on Brendol's shoulder again and kissed his jaw.  
"I'm going to marry you, you know?"  
"I don't doubt it darling...I don't doubt it for a second," he said turning his head to place a kiss to Ben's forehead.  
"So is that a yes? You'll marry me when we leave?"  
"Mhm. But I still expect you to propose. Now are you going to paint me or are we going to stand here forever?"  
"Paint. So strip."  
"So demanding..." He winked at his boyfriend who returned it with a glare.  
When he was down to his boxers, Ben had finished laying out the drop cloth on the floor. It wasn't to protect the paint splattered wood, but so he wouldn't have to lie on the floor for nearly an hour while Ben painted him.  
"What are you going to do?"  
Ben shrugged, "Probably something with darker colors. I want to paint all of you."  
"That's a lot paint."  
"I know."  
Brendol was laying on his stomach when the first strokes of cold paint sent a shiver down his spine.  
"You ass. You didn't even try to let the paint get a little warm."  
Ben smiled as he continued to lay down the base color at the top of his boyfriend's back. "You'll get over it."  
Hux huffed in response, laying his head on his forearms. "What are you doing?"  
"Space."  
"How vague. What about space?"  
Ben shrugged again. "I dunno. It just came to me. Like what if we ruled an entire galactic empire? Think about it. Emperor Brendol Hux and his knight Ben." Brendol snorted. "You? A knight? If anything, you'd be my beautiful consort, ruling by my side and scaring the shit out of whining senators."  
Ben laughed. "A consort huh? Do I get to wear pretty things?"  
"Only the finest things in the galaxy for my dearest Ben."  
"The greatest galactic empire ruled by the the best emperor and his darling consort, never to be out matched or over powered....we should do it."  
"Rule the galaxy?" Ben had moved down his back in wide strokes but he could feel the paint and it was very thick. Probably going to be blended.  
"Yeah why not?  
"Maybe because we aren't in space?"  
"Yeah but we could make our own galaxy. Rule that."  
"Is it okay if I sit up for a moment?"  
"Yeah this needs to dry any way." Ben looked away,in search of a dark blue."I can probably start on your face ri-" he was cut off by Brendol's lips pressed against his. The gentleness that was there earlier was gone, replaced with tongue and teeth hitting against one another. They sat like for a few minutes before Brendol's arms became sore from holding him up. He pulled back to settle himself in Ben's lap.  
"I love you..." As he leaned back in, Ben pushed a paint covered brush to his mouth and laughed.  
"Gross you ass!"  
"Two points for me."  
"You're horrible. I hate you."  
"You just said you loved me."  
"Yes well that was before you shoved paint in my mouth," he said pouting. "This is actually incredibly disgusting. You should try it."  
"I think I'll pass."  
Despite Ben's decline to the invitation, Brendol leaned in and kissed him again, sloppy and open mouthed, to guarantee the paint got in the other's mouth.  
"Wow okay you suck that stuff really is gross."  
"Told you so."  
Ben kissed him again, soft and sweet. He pulled back licking the paint from his lips. "I love you." He kissed Hux's cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do with out you." He kissed the end of Hux's nose. "You mean the world to me." Ben pushed the bangs that had come un-gelled away from his forehead and kissed him again there. "Tu est mon cœur."  
Brendol smiled. While Ben spoke French often, it was rare he directed it at him.  
"Is breá liom tú..." It was even rarer that he responded in the little bit of Irish his mother taught him. He kissed Ben again.  
"Je t'aime. Can I finish painting you now?"  
"I suppose." He kissed him again.  
"Are you going to keep kissing me?"  
"No." He kissed his cheek this time.  
"Okay then. If this looks fucked up its your fault."  
"Of course dearest."  
Ben rolled his eyes as he dipped the brush back into the blue.  
"It'll be cold," he said as the brush made contact with Brendol's cheek. A shiver went down his spine.  
"I told you."  
Hux rolled his eyes in response as Ben had started painting near his mouth. One taste was enough. That paint was truly disgusting.  
The blue had traveled from his jaw up diagonally to just under his left eye. Ben dipped into the paint again, but this time adding black and swirling the colors together.  
"Is this still going to be space?"  
"Mhm..."  
"Part of our empire?"  
Ben nodded this time, trying to concentrate on keeping the white specks small enough to be read as stars and not just white blobs on Hux's face.  
"What part?"  
"Dunno....we'll find out when we make it."

.......

When Ben had finished with Brendol's face, he had moved on to his hands and the tops of his feet, swirls of blues and blacks and purples melded together to form beautiful galaxies and nebulas. The pieces on his hands and feet matched that of his face and what Brendol could assume was on his back as well. Ben was predictable sometimes.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think you're a huge dork."  
"Wow. Rude."  
"You're not denying it."  
"Okay but so are you." Ben pulled Hux back into his lap. "But really. What do you think."  
"It's beautiful, but usually the things you paint on me have some sort of meaning. What is it?"  
Ben laughed. "I don't have to do something with a story behind it every time."  
"Mmm no but you usually do and so I want to know what it is," he said as he ran his paint coated fingers down Ben's face, leaving traces of black behind.  
"You want a story?"  
"Like always."  
Ben sighed. "Alright fine. So the nebulas and shit on your hands...I was thinking about what it feels like when you touch me." He saw the weird look his boyfriend was giving him and decided to elaborate on it. "I mean like, touch me just in general, nothing...special but like holding my hand. It kinda makes it feel like I'm on fire and burning up but you're holding on in such away that I can't turn into ash. And I did the same thing on your feet but it means something else. You've been through so much in such a short time, I can see the pain in your eyes. Bad days or not, you deserve to walk among the stars."  
"Ben..."  
"Shhh I'm not done yet." He kissed his forehead before continuing. "And on your face as well because not a single star in the entire universe could out shine your eyes. Also your freckles remind me of the stars we saw when we sat out on the beach on halloween."  
"Wow. I'm dating the sappiest person in the entire world."  
"So rude."  
"That's me."  
"I hate you."  
"You just spent five minutes holding me and comparing me to to the stars."  
"Touché." Brendol rolled his eyes leaning in to kiss him again.  
"You like my mouth don't you?"  
"I liked it better in second grade when you knocked your two front teeth out and couldn't speak properly."  
Ben kissed him again. "That was the fist time we met remember?" He kissed the corner of his mouth, moving towards his jaw and down his neck.  
"Mmmm. You were playing tag with Phasma...ran right into the pole that held up the monkey bars..."  
"I felt kinda bad, having the new kid take me to the nurse's office." He bit down softly as Hux adjusted himself, giving just enough friction to make him groan softly.  
"Your shirt was -ah- soaked through with blood...I had a feeling that I'd be stuck with you for a long time."  
Ben smiled against Brendol's neck. He hooked his thumbs in the band of his boyfriend's underwear but before he could pull them down Hux had stopped him.  
"Is the door locked?"  
He kissed Brendol's neck again. "Yeah," he murmured as he went back to trying to get the other's boxers off.  
"Take your shirt off."  
"So demanding," Ben teased as he wrapped his hand around Hux's cock, moving his hand languidly up and down the shaft.  
"P-please?" He gasped when Ben pushed his thumb up under the tip. "Fuck...Ben please. At least your shirt?"  
Ben was happy to oblige, especially when Brendol asked so nicely. As soon as he had gotten it over his head, Hux's mouth was on his neck and shoulders. Brendol's hands gripped his biceps tightly, his nails leaving little half moons in the skin, as Ben slid one of his fingers over and pressing gently against his entrance.  
"Ben..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Fuck me. Make love to me, I don't care i just need to feel you. Now."  
"Demanding and impatient..."  
"Be-n....." Hux whined as Ben squeezed his cock gently.  
" Yes darling?"  
"First of all, don't be a git. Secondly, do you have any lube?" He rolled his hips into Ben's lap, making him groan.  
"Mmm...under the bed," he said, leaning back and admiring his boyfriend's form as he walked over and bent down to reach under the bed. "This is a nice look for you, down on your knees, ass in the air. I should paint you like this. Or maybe paint you tied down to my bed, your expression just pleading for you to be fucked. Filled to the brim..." he slid his jeans off, sighing from the pressure on his achingly hard cock being removed.  
There was a pause before the bottle of lube was being throne at his head. Ben laughed as he fell backwards trying to catch it, but before he could sit back up, Brendol had straddled his hips.  
"Instead of painting me being fucked, why not actually fuck me?" he said leaning down to nip at Ben's pert nipple while grinding down against his cock. Ben groaned as he uncapped the bottle and slicked his fingers up, just imagining the tight heat inside of Brendol's body.  
He reached behind Brendol, slowly working him open as he slid in his index finger. Hux gasped at the initial intrusion before sighing as another finger slid in. "Feeling okay?" Brendol rocked back onto his fingers, humming in response. "Fantastic...Ben...your underwear is still on." "I know." "Are you-ah-going to take them off?" Ben smirked, moving his fingers in way that they just barely grazed against the other's prostate. "Ah fuck!" "Shhh...dont want to get caught." "You're a menace Ben Solo." "I know. But you love me for it." Hux rolled his eyes. "Are you going to finish getting undressed or no?" "I was hoping that you'd help me," he said, lifting his hips up. "That i can most certainly do." He pulled off of Ben's fingers, kissing him again before moving down his body. He nosed at Ben's erection, then took him in his mouth through the thin cotton. Ben grunted in response at the sensation, but before he could reflect on it anymore, Hux had pulled off and dragged the material down with his teeth. Brendol had made his way back up Ben's body, kissing the scar on his hip, then kissing him long and desperately. "Ben, fuck me. Fuck me now please." "With pleasure." Hux elected to ignore the pun. When Ben had swapped their positions, he had taken notice of the black and blue smears on Ben's form from the paint on his hands and face. The contrast against the pale skin of Ben's chest and stomach made it look almost like he was made of smoke. He spread his legs, letting his hand brush over his cock while Ben lubed up his own, putting on a show of sorts. "You're a horrible tease," Ben commented as he lined himself up with his boyfriend's entrance. Hux smiled. "And you're not?" "You got me there." Ben slowly pushed in, taking his time and letting Hux adjust. Brendol nodded, letting the other know he could move. The first few thrusts were short and shallow, Hux had Ben's lips busy with his, when the thrusts became long and languid. He wrapped his arms around Ben's neck keeping him there, close to him. "There...j-just like that..." Ben kissed his cheek before kissing his jaw and the juncture where his neck meet his shoulder. He sucked a small hickey there, so even a t-shirt could hide it. Slowly the pace had increased and the angle had changed. Brendol's prostate was being brushed against with every push of Ben's hips. He pulled Ben as close as physically possible to him when he came, arms shaking as he kissed him sloppily. "Ben..." He groaned. He pushed in once more before coming. Breathing heavily, he pulled out, rolling onto his back. "You alright? Need anything?"Brendol swallowed before shaking his head no. "Bed?" Hux had regained his breath as he stood up and sauntered over to Ben's bed. "You didn't even let me answer," he laughed joining him on his bed. "I didn't feel like dozing off on your floor. Where there is paint and now cum and a lack of blankets." He laid back pulling the covers over his body and yanked Ben down with him. "You're not going to shower before nodding off?" He got under the covers as well, pulling Brendol's narrow frame to him. "Mm-m...later," he mumbled sleepily. "Bren?" "Hmm?" There was a lot he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him that he was the most beautiful person that ever had or ever will walk the earth. That he was serious about marrying him once they left Oregon. That he hated that he was stuck with his horrible father and there was nothing he could do about it. That every second they were apart, he was counting down until he could see him again. That even though they had been dating for a while, there was never a boring minute. But Ben would save all that for another time. "I love you. I'll wake you in an hour okay?" is what he settled on. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so sorry this took me forever to write, I've been testing all week and had very little time to myself. Im also sorry for how bad that sex scene is, i haven't written anything like that since 7th grade when i used to role-play with a buddy of mine. Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated. I'm also working on the second part of my other story so hopefully that will be done soon <3\. Thank you to all of you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> well what do you think? comments and kudos would be super appreciated. sorry the first chapter was so short, I'm writing this as i go. also i have no idea how often this will be updated but i'll try not to let this go too long with out an update


End file.
